To Escort a Princess
by bumblebeebre
Summary: Sasuke & OC. Escorting royalty isn't something new to Team 7. But this mission may post challenges for our cold-hearted Sasuke. First FanFic so reviews would be nice! :D
1. Prologue

Team 7 has been on a lot of missions over the years…escorted a lot of royalty to their desired destination. But to escort a princess…might stir up one member's past, for better or for worse.

Normal Text –talking-

_Italics –thoughts-_

Pretty basic right? This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome. :D

Thanks,

-bumblebeebre(:

Prologue

"Another escort mission Tsunade?" Naruto wined.

"Yes Naruto, another one." Tsunade yelled slamming her hands on the desk. She hated when Naruto complained. He was a jounin now, 22 on top of it, time to grow up. She sighed.

"But we just creamed some guy on our last mission. You couldn't give us a higher ranked mission?" Naruto continued his tantrum.

"This is a higher ranked mission Naruto." Sakura said looking up from the file she was given. "Why such a high rank for an escort mission, Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"The princess of the Rain Village needs to be escorted to the Cloud Village." Tsunade started.

"A princess, Sasuke. Maybe she'll hit on you and you can work on that second goal of yours." He nudged the cold teammate with his elbow. "You know the one to restore your clan. You only got so much time." Naruto pestered. He was kind of right. Naruto recently was married to Hinata and Sakura screwed anything with a pulse.

"Shut up, idiot." Sasuke said coldly.

"You know I'm right teme. You keep waiting around you'll have to settle for a fan girl or worse, Sakura." He said hushed to his raven-haired friend. Another point Sasuke thought. Everyone was married Ino and Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten, and lastly Naruto and Hinata. He thought how much he didn't want a fan girl, or Sakura. He cringed at the thought. Sasuke told everyone he was perfectly fine with being single. But he would like to have someone to settle down with.

"Hn." He huffed.

"Are you done Naruto?" Tsunade asked. The blonde nodded.

"Good. As I was saying. The princess needs to be accompanied to the Cloud Village for her wedding and then she and her new husband need to be escorted to the Lightning Village." Tsunade finished.

"So about 2-3 weeks?" Sakura asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Good, can't be away too long." She smiled.

"Yeah she might lose her clientele." Naruto whispered. Sasuke cracked a smile and Tsunade laughed.

"Anyways." Tsunade said still laughing. "I want you guys gone by dawn. That means no hook-ups tonight Sakura." Sakura crossed her arms and stomped away. After the mission was given Naruto and Sasuke walked around the village discussing the new mission.

"So it looks like Sasuke isn't getting a princess. Such a shame, now he's got to go home to his lonely apartment and sleep alone." Naruto teased.

"Funny, you were in the same situation three months ago. Don't you need to go home or something?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"No. What teme can't take a joke." Naruto said continuing his badgering.

"No, I thought you told me earlier that it was you and Hinata's third month anniversary." He lied. Naruto's eyes widened, he grabbed his head."

"Crap. I forgot!" Naruto said running towards his house.

"_Idiot." _Sasuke thought. Sasuke walked home to his house. Living in his clans neighborhood was weird considering most people thought he wanted to get over it but the place he grew up was all he knew and he intended keeping it that way. When he arrived at his home, he walked inside and threw his keys on his coffee table. Walking to his room he thought about what Naruto said the silence starting to bother him. For once in his life he was jealous of Naruto. What he had, a wife, a future for a family of his own. Naruto could go home and be embraced in a hug by his wife and showered in kisses. Sasuke wanted, needed something like that. He needed to be able to look a woman in the face and tell her he loved her. He wanted to be able to come home and have someone besides his friends to waiting for him. Itachi was defeated and gone. He could now have someone special in his life without worrying constantly of her safety. Lying in his bed he thought about what it would be like to have a wife, let alone a girlfriend. He was ready to see another person besides himself wearing the Uchiha symbol. He smiled at the thought. A woman wearing a kimono with the Uchiha emblem and swelled belly. He then promised himself as soon as he got back, he would find himself a girlfriend. With that he stripped down to his boxers and went to bed.

A/N: Thank you for reading my prologue to my story To Escort a Princess. Reviewing and constructive criticism is welcomed, but please be kind. Maybe you could be awesome click that shiny GO button down there ; ) . I hope to post the first chapter next week. Depends on the response to this little piece of the story. I originally made Sakura married to Kiba but thought a slutty Sakura would be more interesting especially when I think of her as a pointless character. Anyways, besides my rambling. Review and hope you have an awesome day!

Buzz you later…

~bumblebeebre(:


	2. Clawed Surprises

Team 7 has been on a lot of missions over the years…escorted a lot of royalty to their desired destination. But to escort a princess…might stir up one member's past, for better or for worse.

Normal Text –talking-

_Italics –thoughts-_

Pretty basic right? This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome. :D

Thanks,

-bumblebeebre (:

**Chap 1. Clawed Surprises**

Sasuke awakened to the sound of his alarm, rolling out of bed with sleepy eyes and bed head. He walked into the bathroom to shower his tired body, hoping the warm water would put him in a better mood. Stepping out of the shower carefully, walking over to the mirror wiping the reflectivesurface with his hand, letting out a sigh. The silence was bothering him yet again like an itch under his pale skin. He looked at himself in the mirror and slowly let his mind wander. Maybe if he had a girlfriend she would be banging on the door, telling him to hurry up. He would walk out of the bathroom, only in his towel. Her face would grow red from his lack of clothing. Sasuke would kiss her forehead and apologize. After a moment of silence she would rush into the bathroom, slamming the door to hide her now scarlet face. Smiling at the thought he proceeded to get dressed. Dressing in the typical jounin uniform; black shirt, pants, shoes and fingerless gloves, adding his green vest. Looking at the time he grabbed his backpack, headband and keys, locking the door behind him. He took his time getting to the gate, tying his headband on his forehead as he walked. Assuming the idiot would be late.

"Hey! What took you so long teme?" the obnoxious blonde yelled.

"Quiet down idiot, people are still sleeping." Sasuke whispered back. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"Not my fault Granny Tsunade made us get up so early." He complained.

"Enough bickering lets go get this bitch." Sakura yelled marching away, leaving Sasuke and Naruto at the gate.

"Someone's cranky when she's denied sex." Naruto remarked. Sasuke nodded at the comment, they both then proceeded to the Rain Village.

_**Later that day…**_

Upon arriving to the palace they came about two large gates with intricate locks opening at the summoning of water. _Click, click, click!_ the locks turned and finally opened to reveal a huge palace, lush with vegetation. The sky beaming from the sun peaking through the storm clouds. Looking behind him the palace stood proudly over the village. The doors of the palace opened and two figures emerged. Sasuke assumed it was the king and queen.

"Welcome Leaf ninja to our village. We appreciate you taking the time to escort our daughter safely. My name is Nobuko and this is my lovely wife Hotara." The woman smiled at the ninja her face was very elegant with baby blue eyes and white hair.

"Ayamamiki will be out shortly." She said in a gentle voice. As almost on queue the doors behind them opened to uncover a girl in a silky yellow kimono with black vintage patterns. A black obi was tied around her petite waist; a moonstone was embroidered on the black fabric. She had long black wavy hair reaching her mid-back. Her face was covered with a white mask, tiger claw marks painted on her cheeks. Tigress and Royalty symbols were painted on her forehead slightly concealed by her fringed bangs.

"Ah, there you are Ayamamiki." Her mother said putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Where's Mamoru?" the king asked looking around the room for someone or something.

"I believe he's out in the garden, sir." A servant informed him.

"I see. Can you retrieve him for Ayamamiki? I'm sure she would enjoy his company on her journey." The king smiled down at his daughter. The servant gulped and fear crossed his face.

"Are you sure someone else couldn't get him?" the servant asked hoping the king would ask someone else.

"I gave you an order, now go." Nobuko waved away the servant. About five minutes later a scream echoed through the halls. It was the servant they saw a little while ago running through the corridors, a giant tiger chasing him. Naruto pulled out a kunai, ready to attack the beast.

"No!" the princess said sternly, putting her hands on Naruto's. The princess turned around abruptly, lifting her mask and whistled using her hand.

"Mamoru!" she yelled. The large beast stopped where he stood and ran towards the princess. Out of instinct Sasuke stepped in front of her katana ready. The tiger stopped about two feet in front of Sasuke, growling at man. Ayamamiki quickly put her hand on his shoulder, the other one on his hands gripping the katana.

"Stop, please. Mamoru is no threat to you, anyone or me. He has no intentions of harming me. Her voice gentle yet harsh. Sasuke lowered the sword, putting it away. He stepped behind the princess, next to his teammates. Ayamamiki turned back around to face the ninjas, Mamoru at her side; she scratched the tiger's large head.

"You keep that thing as a pet?" Naruto said wide-eyed.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" the princess asked.

"He's a cat, a giant cat that could kill you. I would think that would be considered wrong." Naruto said, not realizing who he was talking to. When Naruto said giant he meant it Mamoru in height came about three inches shorter than the princess. Sasuke and Naruto watched the large creature purr under the Ayamamiki's gentle touch.

"Mamoru's parents were killed when Ayamamiki was ten. He was going to be put down, since there was no zoo or sanctuary that could take him in. Ayamamiki begged us to not to and swore she would take care of him. He started out just as lazy yet playful cub. But when Ayamamiki needed his protection from a creepy servant we had. Mamoru attacked him, protecting Ayamamiki, hence the name, Mamoru meaning "protector". After that he just fit in, we've had him ever since." Hotara explained. Naruto leaned out to pet the creature and Mamoru growled. Naruto jumped back about five feet.

"How does he fit in? He seems to hate everyone except Ayamamiki." Naruto yelled pointing at the creature, his voice cracking.

"He doesn't prefer men. He likes women more at first; he's a good judge of character. But he of course likes Ayamamiki the most." The king said calmly. Sakura stepped forward to touch the creature.

"No, Sakura, don't." Naruto warned. The tiger stepped back and growled at the girl. Sakura pulled her hand back quickly.

"Hn. Seems like Mamoru is a very good judge of character." Sasuke remarked. Ayamamiki giggled. _"Cute." He thought. "Did I just call a girl's laugh cute?" _Sasuke shook off the thought.

"I have a feeling Naruto and Mamoru are going to get along quite well during this mission." Ayamamiki said laughing, everyone joined in. Naruto crossed his arms and huffed.

"Well I guess we better get going." Sakura said. The king nodded.

"Nuko will you please suit up Mamoru?" the king asked the still shaken servant. Nuko didn't move.

"I'll do it you big baby." Ayamamiki sighed. She walked to a nearby closet. She pulled out armor, a saddle and a few packs to be strapped to Mamoru's sides.

"_How can such a small woman pick up such heavy equipment? Plus, she was royalty; it's not her job to do things like that by herself. Hmm...an independant woman, which means a headstrong woman." _He sighed. "_The servants around here need to man up." _Sasuke thought.

"Would you like some help princess?" Sasuke asked. She looked up with her white mask.

"No, I'm fine thank you Sasuke." She said sweetly. Sasuke stopped for a minute. _"How does she know my name?" "Probably mentioned it earlier." _He told himself.

"As you wish princess." Sasuke said stepping away, watching her carefully from a distance.

"Hey Teme when your done gawking at the princess, we'll be outside." The loud-mouthed blonde yelled from the front door. Ayamamiki dropped the armor at his comment. Sasuke rushed over picking up the armor. He looked down at the girl.

"Naruto doesn't really think about what he says before he says it. I wasn't gawking at you so don't get excited or offended." He said coldly. _"How rude." Ayamamiki thought._

"It's fine. Naruto didn't come off as the brightest crayon in the box." She said slightly making him smile inside at the cute saying. "And trust me I wasn't flattered or offended." She said dryly pulling the armor out his hands, placing it on Mamoru.

"Hn. No need to be rude to me princess. You may be royalty, but as soon as we leave this village. You take orders from me." Sasuke stared at the petite woman. She was tiny compared to him only reaching above his tight stomach.

"Ha!" she scoffed stepping closer to the large man. "I feel bad for that pink-haired girlfriend of yours. She must have a lot of patience to deal with you." She turned back around tightening the straps on Mamoru's belly.

"Well that just proves your intelligence. Sakura and I are not seeing each other. I don't have a girlfriend." Sasuke said raising his voice slightly.

"Really? I'm surprised... you're such a charming person." Ayamamiki said full of sarcasm.

_"Feisty." _he thought smiling.

"Like you're any better. I feel sorry for the prince you're marrying. What is it an arranged marriage?"

"No he chose to propose to me." She said stepping in front of him again. Sasuke gave up. He obviously wasn't going win against this girl and definitely wasn't going to fight with her.

"Are you finished?" she snapped.

"Yes are you?" He said pointing to the cat. "We do have a schedule to keep if you wish to be on time for your own wedding." He crossed his arms glaring at the girl.

"Almost." Her voice calm again. She turned to Mamoru for the last time and placed a helmet on his head. The helmet covered the cat's head leaving his mouth, ears and nose exposed, except for a piece of metal running down the bridge of Mamoru's nose. "Done. Are you ready to leave? Mr. Uchiha?" she asked crossing her arms as well, giving him an annoyed look behind her mask.

"As soon as you are princess." His face and voice emotionless. With that she walked out the front door brushing past Sasuke. He caught a whiff of her scent. She smelled like honey and rain a weird but seductive smell. The fragrance clouded his head for a minute. Once he was back to normal, he too walked out the front door. Sasuke watched as Ayamamiki hugged and kissed her parents goodbye. "_I have a feeling this mission is going to be challenge. A headstrong princess, there's going to be a lot of arguments." _Sasuke thought. Ayamamiki side-mounted Mamoru and they're journey to the Cloud Village began.

A/N: HAI! Super thanks to the reviewers. They gave me the push to post this first chapter, I hope of many. Special thanks to my beta : Kyoru-Sonamy Fan. You were so nice and helpful! I was kinda scatter-brained in some areas. Hopefully its better! So enjoy and do you think Sasuke and Ayamamiki are going to bump heads or what? haha. Review and maybe click that magical GO button.

Later,

~bumblebeebre


	3. Royal Pain

**Chap 2: Royal Pain**

_Ayamamiki POV:_

Heading to the Cloud Village was a smooth ride so far…that is until they had enough time to brew questions in their head. Here we go…

"Princess, if you don't mind me asking…why do wear the mask?" Sakura asked.

"When Princesses hit puberty they are old enough to be wed. In the process of finding a husband, it is custom for them to fall in love with you because of your personality other than your facial features." I explained

"But what if the Princess has no personality? I mean not be rude but most of royal blood is nothing but a pretty face." Sakura stereotyped

"She has the option to wear it or not. If she refuses then she will be wed. But to the man her family chooses for her." I responded ignoring her comment.

"Arranged marriage sounds like such an awful concept. To spend eternity with someone you despise. I'd rather die." Sakura sighed.

"_Not if you happen to fall in love with your betroved." Ayamamiki thought._

"So this man you're marrying? You're in love with him?" Naruto asked skeptical. I jumped up a little at the question, I managed to squeeze out.

"Enough about me how are your love lives?" I said avoiding the question. Least to say I wasn't surprised who the first one to open his mouth was.

"Great! I was married to loving wife Hinata Hyuga 3 months ago." Naruto said proudly.

"Hyuga? Very impressive Naruto." _" A __Hy__uga and Uzu__maki __child, powerful,__ good blood.__"__ I thought. "Now for the best part." _

"What about you Ms. Haruno?" I asked curiously.

"I'm happily dating a man right now." Sakura smiled so much I swore her cheeks would explode, it was a cheesy smile.

"Yeah right." Naruto mumbled. I contained my laughter.

"I see good for you. Is it serious?" I said humoring her.

"No, we are taking things slow. Of course I'm still single if Sasuke finds interest in his soul-mate." She winked at him. Sasuke face cringed.

"Never, you have more diseases than a re-used needle." Sasuke said coldly. I let a small giggle escape.

"So I'm guessing that means Sasuke is single?" I implied.

"Yup, free as a bird. Too bad your not free princess I'm sure you're quite beautiful under that mask." Naruto said. "Yea, beautifully ugly." Sakura huffed under her breath.

"See Sasuke if you just came to the Rain Village earlier for a royal mission. You may have had yourself a princess." Naruto teased.

"I can't imagine me marrying, let alone dating such a stubborn woman." Sasuke said.

"What Sasuke can't deal with someone like him?" Naruto provoked.

"Watch it dope!" Sasuke warned. They continued yelling back in forth until Ayamamiki yelled.

"Hey! Calm down!" Her voice was strict, yet sweet. At her yelling it began to sprinkle and lightening could be heard in the distance.

"Princess, we should get you under some shelter before the storm worsens." Sakura said. I laughed again.

"I live in the Rain Village. I'm used to it; actually it's quite calming, homey. I might just walk." Ayamamiki started dismounting Mamoru.

"Watch your step Princess." Sasuke said, half-caring.

"I'm fine." I snipped. Just then my dress caught on the armor, sending me falling. Then the cold air and rain was replaced with warm, strong arms. It was Sasuke; he rose from his current kneeling position to his true height. I slightly turned scarlet under my mask, not like he can tell and I would never admit it.

"Thank you." I said still in his arms. He nodded and put me down, almost if I would break if he put me down too fast. His muscles twitched under their skin casing. I was awestruck until he opened his mouth again.

"I warned you, next time be more careful." He said sternly. I scoffed completely insulted.

"Forgive me for being a burden. Mr. Uchiha. I'll make sure not to bother you again." I walked quickly away, following behind Sakura and Naruto. Naruto abruptly stopped sending me falling towards mud again. I landed on top of Sasuke's chest this time. I got up quickly, offering my hand to assist Sasuke. He laughed at my hand getting up on his own, covered in mud.

"You actually think a little thing like you could pull me up." Sasuke scoffed. Yet again insulted.

"Excuse me for being considerate." I bowed sarcastically. I started walking again appalled how someone can be so rude and how someone can change so much. Sasuke grabbed my hand stopping me from tripping over an exposed branch on the ground. I blushed a little at his touch and I swore I saw him grow red too.

"Get back on Mamoru, now!" He raised his tone.

"I'm just fine, thank you." I said.

"Oh, I see that. I've only saved you from mud puddles three times now." Keeping his tone.

"Wow, mud puddles aren't you a true hero. What's next? Puppies? Get over yourself." I shook my head and starting walking again.

"I'm warning you. Get on Mamoru or your not going to like the alternative." He threatened. I spun on my heal and stepped towards him.

"Try me, pretty boy." I challenged. Suddenly my feet slipped out from underneath me and I was thrown over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yelled.

"Hn." He replied.

"That's not even a word, Uchiha!" I said still continuing my fussing.

"You really are a Royal Pain."

"Typical shinobi." I huffed.

"Typical brat." He said.

"Ouch that hurt." I said with sarcasm.

"Hn." He said again.

"Typical Suke." I said not thinking. _"Crap, he can't know. I bet he forgot anyways it was a nickname when we were younger. That was nine years ago." I hoped._

_~Flashback~_

"_Come on Suke don't be such a grumpy pants, you know you want to laugh." Mizurei said laughing at the frog she placed in Emiao's pants for trying to kiss Sasuke. Sadly, fan girls were a problem back then too. _

"_Princesses shouldn't act like that Mizurei." Sasuke said._

"_Who said I chose to be princess. I want to be a medical ninja!" She yelled dancing in her red and black kimono, red bows with Uchiha symbols tied in her braided midnight black ponytail._

"_You have to be the princess Mizurei or the Royal Blood would die out." Sasuke said._

"_Yeah, yeah "You're the future of the Uchiha clan, blah, blah, blah. You know if I wanted a lecture I could have stayed home right?" She was right her parents always told her how much responsibility she would have as aire of the throne._

"_Mizurei, did you know you have to kiss and marry a boy to become queen?" little Sasuke said._

"_Ew gross, boy germs!" She stopped dancing._

"_I know, who do you think you'll end up marrying if you could choose Rei?"_

"_Hmm I guess you Suke since you're the only non-germy boy. Plus all the other boys try to hold my hand and stuff to make me like them. But you don't do that stuff. Because we're bestie friends, right?" little Mizurei asked looking up at him with her big hazel eyes. They might have been 8 but he was still a bit taller than little 8 year old Rei. _

"_Yea friends no gross stuff like kissing and stuff." They both laughed…"That laugh." Sasuke thought and was brought back to his conscious thoughts._

"Mizurei." He whispered. Ayamamiki heard him.

"_Crap…" She thought. "This isn't going to end well." _

Hey guys! Sorry been awhile now. Wasn't getting a lot of reviews but I finally noticed I was getting quite a few story alerts so yay! Plus I officially hate writing filler. Took me a while to start this plus about 2 weeks ago I cut my hand open resulting in 4 stiches. I've had them out for about a week now haha. School and band is crazy etc. Also I ask you guys if you could please review and give me ideas on what you would like to see in the story that would be great! Maybe I'll post faster. Always click the magical GO button down at the bottom and Later!

~bumblebeebre

"Who's Mizurei?" Sakura asked.

"She nobody." Sasuke said.

"Doesn't sound like nobody by the look on your face Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Yeah, who is she," Sakura probed.

"My best friend when I was younger, before the massacre." He finally said.

"Why did she pop up so suddenly?" Naruto asked.

"Uhh… she loved the rain. The rain reminded me, it always does." Sasuke said trying not to care.

"_I did and do still love the rain." I thought._


	4. You Don't Love Her!

**Chapter 3: You Don't Love Her!**

"Who's Mizurei?" Sakura asked.

"She nobody." Sasuke said.

"Doesn't sound like nobody by the look on your face Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Yeah, who is she," Sakura probed.

"My best friend when I was younger, before the massacre." He finally said.

"Why did she pop up so suddenly?" Naruto asked.

"Uhh… she loved the rain. The rain reminded me, it always does." Sasuke said trying not to care.

"_I did and do still love the rain." I thought._

"So little Sasuke was in love at one time?" Naruto teased. I smiled slightly at the comment then Sasuke stepped in a hole in the ground sending his shoulder ramming into my stomach…his back was not very comfy. Sasuke glared at Naruto, like he had been insulted to an extreme.

"Mizurei's not a very pretty name. The way it's pronounced is "misery"? Sakura huffed.

"_Insulting a "dead" girl how shallow" I thought._

"Mizu means night rain/moon and Rei means zero/lovely." I said matter-of-factly. _"I really hope I just c__ame off as know-it-all." I thought._

"Exactly, her father had no interest in a girl to be the aire to the throne, her mother didn't either. So her mother gave her Mizu but her father added the Rei as to refer to zero or loser." Sasuke said.

"That's cruel." Naruto said sadness grew in his blue eyes knowing what rejection feels like. "Was she pretty?" he asked.

"Very. I remember Mizurei complaining because her parents were already trying to betrove her to a boy twice her age." He smiled at the memory.

"She couldn't have been that lovely…" Sakura said.

"_She's seriously got some confidence issues to be threatened right now." I laughed rolling my eyes._

"Can you put me down now?" I asked. I was going to hurl if I wasn't put down.

"Why princess is it unpleasant up there?" He teased.

"_Ass…you're not going to win!" I yelled in my head._

"No I was just thinking it's very unfair for you to get a view of my butt, but you lack one." I stated. Naruto laughed.

"_I lied his body was nice…but I'd never admit it. Little Suke grew up well psychically. But As far as his mental state…he's grown cold. The massacre really hit him, he was left alone in the village when I was given new parents…can't blame him no one ever understands. I wonder thought if it was his parents death, or mine."_

_Sasuke POV:_

By the time we reached the village that night it was late, very late. You could see the fog begin to come in waves and the owls and other night creatures watch you through the mass of trees. The glimmer of the Cloud Village gates with the light that escaped when the doors opened. Beyond the gates were people and life taking place into the late night the beyond the clouds a palace that sat watching over its people. Sakura and I were tired and you can see the exhaustion of Naruto face, he'd never admit he was tired. Ayama was asleep on Mamoru, unlike Sakura she was peaceful. Sakura was a kicker and snorer. We were then greeted by two men dressed in jounin clothing. Inside the gates they directed us to the palace. You'd never think that even when a princess is sleeping people still bowed down to her as if she could sense their presence. Mizurei had people bow to her all throughout the village and others tried to offer her stuff for free, but she never accepted it…I haven't missed her this much in a long time…We arrived at the palace and were greeted by Ayamamiki's future husband Prince Ramuno Mistzuko. I don't think I've ever met a bigger asshole in my life. He had white hair pin straight that hung down just below his chin and red eyes. He stood a little shorter than Sasuke and was built in the arms and legs.

"Hello. Welcome to my village. I appreciate everything you have done for my fiancé and I it's comforting to know she is safe."

Sasuke huffed he didn't like this guy and wasn't so thrilled that Ayamamiki was in love with him.

"Well then. Where is she?" He asked. Mamoru stepped up with Ayama still asleep on the tiger's back. Ramuno walked towards the cat to pick her up and Mamoru growled, causing Ramuno to jump back. "Damn cat." He spat. I walked up and pet the tiger he was a good judge of character and was starting to grow on Sasuke. "I see Mamoru likes you. "If you would be so kind to hand Ayama over to me." He outstretched his hands for the princess. I picked her up carefully trying not to wake her.

"Where are you going to take her?" I asked.

"Inside the palace of course!" He was starting to get frustrated that no one would let him touch his very own fiancé.

"Where is she going to be sleeping?" I asked

"With me. Did I answer all of your security questions?" Like I'm going to let her sleep with him.

"The princess requested she sleep alone tonight." I said. He was shocked and Naruto and Sakura were confused.

"Then she'll get her own room." He said. _"That's better." I thought_

I handed Ayama over to him and we walked inside the palace and were greeted by two maids.

"Show them to their rooms ladies." The prince said. A little brunette girl wrapped her arm in Sasuke's and said. "Well I've heard the leaf ninja were good looking but I never laid an eye on one. The rumors are true." She smiled at Sasuke. His stomach turned a little he hated when girls threw themselves at him.

"I think I'll make sure Ayama makes it to her **own **room and I request I have one next to her for protection." The prince was inflamed by Sasuke's persona.

"Very well. Follow me." The prince said. They walked down a hallway with endless doors until a reached one with a yellow painted door that was a similar shade to the princesses' gown. Ramuno opened the door and laid the princess on the bed that had purple and black sheets. The prince kissed her forehead and stood at the door of the room. Clearly waiting for Sasuke to leave. Sasuke waved him on for him to leave. Sasuke wasn't going anywhere until she was left last by him. You know for safety purposes he told himself. The prince left and went into his room across the hall. Sasuke then closed the door and sat in the chair at the corner of the room. She was still so quiet and peaceful. He walked over to her and picked her up and pulled the covers back to cover her. She nuzzled her head into the pillow.

"_I really wish these feelings I'm getting for you would just go away. Because I know I can't have you." He sighed. _Then something came over him and he kissed her forehead, then her cheek. The porcelain mask was warm to his lips surprisingly. He started to leave the room. Then he was stopped by a muffled sound.

"Sasuke…?" He heard Ayama whisper. He sighed at the sound wishing he could just hold her. She had a familiar laugh, voice and smell that was tempting him to just take her away from this guy he felt was so wrong for her…but he had to get over it and put on his cold, careless, emotionless face and continue the mission…because she was to Mrs. Mistzuko all too soon…

A/N: Hey guys long time, huh? Did I ever tell you how much honors courses + softball tryouts + online courses = no life? Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep sending me reviews and recommendations and click that silver GO button and a magical unicorn with grant you 3 wishes. Haha See YA!

~bumblebeebre


	5. Uchiha : Denied

"_The sun sets and rises from its home beneath the earth,_

_It is this home I seek that the little girl inside me will return to this place full of family and friends. _

_Familiar scents and laughter fills the air and the faces I now dare to speak of._

_But one face stands out most of all._

_The Uchiha that has stolen my heart, Sasuke._

_His face blurs now the vision is replaced with the now remembrance of blood and murder._

_The murder that has brought me to where I am today, days away from marriage to a man whom I do not love, but because of my new family, blood and so called destiny._

_I am forced to forget my childhood memories, for no one is to know these harsh times._

_Instead of Sasuke, the man who I dare myself to fall in love with, I am trapped in the sky to love and obey a man as shallow as a lily pond, the one who stares at himself in this pond instead of his newlywed wife._

_So here I am trapped in the sky with a white- haired fool, instead of setting into the earth with the sharigan eyes I have loved for years."_

Ayamamiki woke up the next morning taken aback by her new surroundings. She figured she should have arrived at the palace by now…but of course she was hoping she was wrong. She sat up and removed her mask, her murky hazel eyes glimmering in the sunshine peeking through the heavy curtains. She got up and went to her closet, there sat her wedding dress, fitted and waiting for her to marry that…man, hardly a man, boy at that. She pulled a royal purple and black laced kimono from the closet and wrapped her moonstone obi around her waist. She walked over to the mirror and brushed her black wavy hair and bangs, she put it in a half ponytail with a purple ribbon just the way she liked it and walked into the empty halls. No one but the employees were up it seemed.

"_Where's Sasuke?" she thought. _She heard screams from the room next door. She rushed in and saw Sasuke sweating, screaming in his bed. She rushed over and held him, just out of instinct to console someone.

"Okaasan...Otousan!" He screamed.

"Sasuke" I said slightly shaking him.

"Mizurei!" He screamed

"Sasuke, wake up!" I said shaking him wildly now. He woke up and looked me in the eyes.

"Mizurei?" He said. I panicked he couldn't know. I got up and ran away down the halls and through various doors. I heard him running after me I jumped down two flights of stairs and into the woods surrounding the palace. I sat behind a tree to catch my breath. I put my palms to my head.

"How could you be so stupid to take your mask off !" I yelled to myself. I peeked around the trunk of the tree and saw no-one and most importantly, no Sasuke. I picked myself up off the ground and dusted myself off. I walked back to my room carefully making sure no-one saw me to tip off Sasuke if he asked of my whereabouts. I walked into my room and closed the door quietly behind me. I then found myself against the door a bare chest in my eye shot. I looked up, it was Sasuke. He didn't look happy. He had pushed me to the door his arms on both sides of the door trapping me in. I childishly covered my face. _"He can't know." I repeated to myself._

"Mizurei?" He asked with a harsh edge in his voice.

"Who's Mizurei?" I sadly played coy.

"Don't pull that bullshit Rei!" I could feel his breath on my hands.

"Can you back up a little bit; you haven't even had time to brush your teeth this morning."

"I will, put your hands down Rei." He demanded.

"I will if you call me by my name, Suke." I said _"Shit." I thought._

"Mizurei!" He was seriously pissed now. I lowered my hands to sides and looked him in the face. His sharigan eyes stared at me fiercly and slowly softened to his usual black.

"It is you." He brushed his thumb across my cheek. I closed my eyes at the touch. I really dug myself a hole. _"You can't do this Rei, you can't be with him!" _

"Don't close your eyes I missed those big hazel orbs." He said. _"This is the Suke I remember not__ the cold man I've seen for the past few days. This was my Suke." _We just stood there for awhile just looking at each other, no words, no nothing. Then he spoke.

"What happened to you after the attack?" He asked.

"I was in the street crying in the rain in the village and two Ambu members picked me up and brought me to the Hokage." I sighed. "He kept me there for two days and then sent me to the Rain Village. My parents there were unsuccessful with bearing a child so they adopted me and it made it even more of a deal when I was already a "blue blood". I've been with them ever since, they raised me Sasuke…" I waited for a response but there was none, until he asked.

"Did you ever think about the leaf village, maybe even me, Rei?"

"I did, all the time Sasuke and still do." I admitted. I put my hands on both sides of his face. We stood there again and then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to her naked, sculpted chest. He snuck his lips under my chin and kissed my lips. They were so soft and warm. I missed him so much and finally I was in his arms. I was surprised when he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist and layed me down the bed. He didn't stop kissing me, my head was spinning. He finally pulled away and layed down next to me on the bed. I wanted to stay there…forever, but like a clique romance novel…I couldn't. I would disappoint my parents if I dropped out now. What about Ramuno? Sure he was egotistical jerk but he couldn't rule until he was marriage and that wasn't fair to the villagers who need guidance and rules and the children in the village who need a role model…even if he wasn't the best personality to follow Ramuno knows where his duty lies and I have to respect that too…but Sasuke…he needs me too, he's alone in this world except for his friends. Who was going to love him, truly for himself and not his new bad boy attitude and, may I say yummy body.

Even if someone does…no one will understand that night that has seemed to now overtake his life. Also, by the way he's acting my so called death was one of the reasons why that night was so awful. _"Sasuke…" I thought. _I was interrupted by his voice ask me

"Come back to the leaf with me?" He asked cupping my face. I was paralyzed… I couldn't feel my lips. _"Leaf Village, my home… a life with Sasuke. It was all too perfect…too real."_

"No." I choked out holding back my tears.

"What?" He sat up staring down at me.

"I can't Sasuke, I'm getting married…remember?" He was getting restless now.

"You can't possibly love that guy Rei!" He yelled.

"Shh." I covered his mouth. "Well I do…and there's nothing you can do about it." I crossed my arms across my chest, wishing he would just leave so I didn't have to watch his face.

"I don't believe you Mizurei I know you better than that, he's not your type…he's shallow."

"Well maybe I've let my money go to my head and have grown shallow!"

"You never would, not you." He looked like he was on the verge of tears his voice cracking.

"Well… I have and I don't want to talk to you anymore so just do your job and go home, so you can move on and get over yourself!" I was so close to tears.

"As you wish, Princess!" I could see his heart break as I watched his face. He slammed the door and left my room. I cried and cried… I couldn't remove his expression from my mind.

"_What did you do Rei." I asked myself "How could you." _I walked out of my room slowly walking through the halls and down the steps I went down earlier. I hated myself for what I did. For what I did to the guy, I was falling for. I heard kunais cutting the fall air and hitting wood. I poked my head around the corner grasping the stone wall for balance. It was Sasuke and his friends training outside. Sasuke had that cold, emotionless expression on his face again…I hated it. I just wanted to run up and kiss him and tell him I would go back with him…my Suke. I walked across the field just observing their training, precision throws and attacks… almost flawless. Then the loud-mouthed named Naruto spotted me. _"Oh geez."_

"Princess!" He yelled. I tried walking faster but it was no use. He got in front of me. I jumped back in surprise.

"Sorry Princess. Did I scare you? I yelled your name." He informed me.

"Oh no, I must not of heard you Naruto." I smiled.

"Oh, well I wanted to know if I should wear my uniform tomorrow or a tuxedo." He asked scratching the back of his head. _"Is he asking about my wedding tomorrow?" _Then Sakura walked over. _"Really!" I screamed in my head._

"I think what Naruto means is are we invited to the wedding tomorrow or should we just stay back." Sakura explained.

"You guys are invited tomorrow, no worries. So yes Naruto wear your tux." I cracked a grin.

"Sweet! I'll be there! Believe it!" He shouted.

"I think I'll just lay back for this money agreement." Sasuke said dryly. He had every right to be mad at me. Sakura hit him on the back of the head.

"What do you think your doing talking to the princess like that?" She screamed. Sasuke rubbed his head.

"Excuse my teammates rudeness Ayamamiki." Sakura said sweetly. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her weirdly. _"Who the hell shot rainbows up her ass?" I thought._

"What?" she looked at us like we were crazy for staring.

"She wants to go to this wedding bad." Naruto said. She hit Naruto this time.

"Shut up, Naruto!" she yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well goodnight to you guys." I said and continued walking. My back was turned but I could feel Sasuke's eyes watching me with mixed emotions even I couldn't understand…was he upset or angry. I walked into the woods outside the palace and sat at the nearby river. It was always calming to me when Mommy and Daddy brought me here to visit Ramuno. I then felt a nudge on my shoulder, I hoped it was Sasuke but was releaved when it was just Mamoru. I scratched his head. "Hey boy." I said. He looked me in the eyes. "You wouldn't believe the day I had."

A/N: Hola! SO! Hopefully I will be updating more frequently for my few by dedicated readers! So YAY! More storytime! Always make sure to push that silver button down there, each time you do a unicorn baby gets its wings WOOT! See ya!

~bumblebeebre :D


	6. Forgiveness

Sasuke POV:

Night falls upon the village leaving Ayamamiki and Mamoru into the darkness the moon glimmering off the lake. She's so beautiful… It's unthinkable that she wants to stay, here with that creep. What was so special about him, he thought leaning against the tree. It was obvious she wasn't using her head. He could protect her, provide for her like a real man. Not have his mommy and daddy pay for it. His parents… they would be surprised at her too. He looked up at the night sky. "Maybe you could talk her out of it." He turned around and looked at her again, back still against the tree, mesmerized. She was too perfect, too special to let her waste away here. He watched as she walked along the end of the lake, wetting her feet, Mamoru walking at her side. Mamoru growled seeing his shadow. Mizurei looked up, brushing the bangs out of her face.

"Hello?" She said. Sasuke sighed even her voice sent goose bumps down his body. He heard leaves crunching in his direction. He jumped to the branch above the trunk of the willow tree. It was Mamoru the large cat looked up growling. When Mamoru realized it was Sasuke he stopped and walked back to Mizurei realizing she wasn't threatened. He rested against the tree again, sitting on the branch. He just watched her imagining all the wonderful things he could do for her, give her, and tell her. He couldn't shake the feeling that she was making a huge mistake; he would never appreciate her like Sasuke did. _"I wish I searched for her, instead of just assuming she was gone. She would have been mine by now, married and maybe even starting a family with her by now." "What am I thinking...I don't care about her, she doesn't care about me...she can rot in hell for all...no" _The idea tugged at his heart,he couldn't help it, he couldn't hate her he would die if she was even just his wife. He didn't even need to carry the clan on… he just needed her. His thoughts we interrupted when she began talking to Mamoru the large cat laying his paws and head on her lap.

"I can't believe I'm getting married to that man tomorrow Mamoru. I've fucked up with Sasuke, I set myself up to be truly lost the rest of my life." The cat sighed in agreement. "I should just go back to the leaf with Sasuke. She blew air at the bangs hanging in her face. I ruined that offer didn't I Mamoru?" the cat only opened one eye looking at her like she was stupid. "What?" the tiger shook his head. The tiger got up and walked towards Sasuke's tree scratching at the bark. "Damn cat." Sasuke whispered.

"Mamoru!" Mizurei yelled. He didn't stop, that's not like him. She looked up. "Sasuke…" she whispered under her breath. Bug-eyed for a moment she began running again. Sasuke got in front of her.

"Would you stop running from me Rei." Sasuke asked. She wrapped her arms around herself; she still had his face from earlier etched into her mind. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. She hated crying.

"What do you want from me Sasuke?" Her voice cracking.

"I want you to come back with me, its obvious you're not happy here. You don't have to come back and be with me Mizurei; I just want you to be happy. _God he sounded so cliché. _He walked towards her. She took two steps back. He sighed now he was getting frustrated. "Why do you have to be complicated? Huh Rei? I just want you go home where you belong."

"I belong here now." Her voice still shaky. Now he was really agitated.

"No you don't you're an Uchiha by blood! That makes you part of the leaf." His voice getting louder.

"They don't need me there Sasuke, I need to stay her and help Ramuno run this village. I will not be the reason it falls, just so I can run off and live some fantasy romance novel with you Sasuke Uchiha!" she just wanted him to leave denying him was too much.

"Fine, I'll leave you here and you can watch as I find another girl who appreciates me and what I try to do for her!" Sasuke yelled. "I'd rather have some fan girl than be stuck with you for fifty or somewhat years." A tear fell down to the soil beneath Mizurei's feet. She was done.

"Then go Sasuke, your services are no longer needed here. I promise you that. I hope you find that girl who can appreciate your cold-heartedness to the tee. Have a nice life." She walked away heading for her room. She had a wedding to attend…her own.

When Mizurei vanished into the palace he couldn't help but scream at the top of his lungs. He kicked the dirt where Mizurei had just stood. His sharigan eyes ignited, she wasn't staying here. He was taking her, willing or not.

Later that night…

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stood outside the palace. "It's two am what do you want Sasuke?" Naruto whined.

"We're taking the princess back to the leaf." Sasuke said calmly, hands in his pockets.

"WHY? I wanted to go to the wedding Sasuke, maybe if I catch the bouquet it could be good luck for us." She gave him a cheesy smile. Sasuke shuddered.

"Anyways…she doesn't want to stay here she belongs in the leaf. She is an Uchiha." Sasuke said still calm.

"What!" Sakura fainted. Naruto yelled.

"Yeah!" Sasuke's got a girlfriend!" He pestered. "Wait is she that Mizurei chick you were talking about?" Naruto asked. The baka had a brain it was a miracle. Naruto helped Sakura up, who was still confused. "But…" she began to whine.

"We don't have time for that Sakura; we got to get Ayamamiki out of here." Naruto said.

"We met at the gate in half an hour, pack up and I'll grab Mizurei." Sasuke said running away.

"Who's Mizurei?" Sakura asked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I'll explain later." Naruto pulled Sakura arm.

Sasuke had already packed and snuck into Mizurei's room. She was sound asleep. He looked at her wet pillow. "She cried herself to sleep." He whispered. He never wanted to see her like this ever again. He hated yelling her, the worry of losing her for good. He grabbed Mizurei's flats and slipped them on her feet. She kicked them off. "Geez she's even stubborn in her sleep." He rolled his eyes. He threw the flats in his backpack and picked her up. She immediately nuzzled her head in his chest. He then truly felt like he was doing the right thing and not for selfish reasons. I walked down the hallway and was spotted by the maid who hit on him earlier "Damn it." He mumbled. She strutted over to him and said.

"What's a handsome man like you doing worrying about that petty princess?" She asked.

"Your right I should just kiss you instead." He lied. She believed him and puckered her lips, he gave her a peck on her lips. She swooned. "Now go back to bed." He insisted. She giggled. "Okay." And ran to her room. "Fan girls never fail do they?" He rolled his eyes. Sasuke jumped through the trees to get to the gate. Naruto and Sakura were there waiting. "Let's go." He said. They ran through the trees getting to Konoha as fast as possible.

"I can't believe little Sasuke's got a girlfriend." Naruto provoked.

"I swear if I wasn't holding her right now. I'd so deck you." I said.

"There's the Sasuke I know, not the sap you've been around her the past few days." Naruto teased.

"Well I think this is all a bad idea, risking your life for something as petty as her." Sakura stuck up her nose at the sight of Sasuke and Mizurei.

"Jealous…" Naruto stated.

"Even she can't bother me right now." Sasuke said with a big grin.

"Finally Konoha!" Sakura said. It was about six am. They had arrived at the perfect time. Now to hide Mizurei.

"Thank god. I get to see my lovely Hinata." Naruto said all giddy like.

"Finally, I can have se…a… sleep in my bed again." Sakura covered.

"See ya!" Sakura ran home before they made any remarks.

"I'm happy for you teme. Now I get to see Hinata. Tehehe. See ya!" Naruto poofed.

Sasuke ran home Mizurei in his arms. He walked into the Uchiha mansion and he didn't feel so alone anymore. Laying Mizurei on his bed, he tucked her in. She was finally home. Now the hard part…getting her to forgive him and ultimately…stay.

A/N: Hola! Alright so I updated. I admit my vocab could be better and the story could be more detailed, I'll fix it later I promise! SO! Enjoy and leave reviews motivation people the faster the reviews come in the faster I type and may I always remind you of that silver button. Today everytime you click it Sakura gets bitch-slapped so go! See ya!

~bumblebeebre


	7. Awkward Living

Awkward Living

Mizurei woke up to the sound of people about the streets, which was odd because the palace was quite a distance away from the village. She rolled over in her bed and was surprised when her smelled of cologne. She obviously didn't wear cologne it wasn't a feminine thing to do. "Your daydreaming of Sasuke again even down to his scent." She sighed. She planned to just dwell on him a little while longer then forget…again. She rolled onto her back and opened her eyes and saw how bright it was in her room, she could have sworn she closed the heavy curtains. She sat up quickly, this wasn't her room. It wasn't Ramuno's either…odd. God please tell me I didn't have a Sakura moment and screw some random guy out of revenge or some twisted emotion.

She quietly stepped out of bed and walked down a dimly lit hallway just outside the bedroom door. She saw a man sleeping on the couch. Her heart began to race. Was this man going to kill her? She walked in front of the sleeping man and looked closer at his face. It was Sasuke. She was enraged she ran to the near window and looked out. She was in Konoha…with Sasuke.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming." She ran her fingers through her hair and paced around the room. "Sasuke kidnapped me." She finally said.

"That bastard." She whispered. Sasuke had the nerve to kidnap me. She plopped on the chair that sat next to Sasuke's sleeping body. She wanted to hate him right now, but two things stopped her. She wouldn't have to marry Ramuno and she loved Sasuke no matter how many times she told herself it wasn't true. Sasuke began to stir on the couch her heart was racing again. What would she do once he woke up? She didn't know what to do, kiss him, hug him, or yell at him.

She ran into Sasuke's room and sat on the bed rolled up under the covers. She just lied there taking in his sweet scent that clung onto the sheets. If she stayed she could smell this every night and have him lying beside her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the bedroom door open. He walked over to the bed and brushed his fingers through her hair and kissed her midnight locks. She lied still. Did he know she was asleep?

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. Those words broke her heart. He walked outside the room again, closing the door quietly. She sat up in the bed and cried silently, she sat there for another hour or so and then walked outside the bedroom again. She peeked her head around the corner of the hallway and saw him standing in the kitchen, cooking? She walked farther out and then finally into the kitchen, her bare feet hitting the cold tile, making little sounds. He turned and looked at her, no expression on his face. He walked over to the kitchen table nearby and placed a hot plate of food down. He gestured his hand for me to sit down and grabbed another plate for himself. I quietly picked at my plate…what do I say?

"This is good." I choked out. He nodded. They sat silent for the rest of their meal. Mizurei walked into the kitchen and began to do the dishes. She was stopped by a pale hand, she looked up at Sasuke.

"Don't worry about it." He said. I stepped away from the dishes. I just looked up at him, hoping something would come out of my mouth. Then finally,

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Hn." He nodded.

"You didn't have to sleep on the couch you could have slept in the bed and put me on the couch, I wouldn't have minded." I said trying to build a conversation.

"I wanted to sleep on the couch and you can sleep in the bed until you decide to leave or…." He abruptly stood up and walked away. I looked down at the floor, I want to be here but I can't. If he wants me to stay he needs to tell me, I can't play this guessing game. I got up from the chair and walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to stay?" I finally asked. No answer. I turned him around and put my hands on both sides of his face.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked again. He pulled away and ran out the door, I followed. I couldn't help but cry when I realized where I actually was…I was in the heart of the Uchiha clan. Tears fell down my cheeks and swelled my throat, I didn't know if I was crying from sadness or joy when I saw the village. Everything was the same it was as if I never left. She could vision the busy-bodies of the Uchiha clan roaming the streets. She continued to walk down the dusty road. She finally came upon the doors to her home and opened the door carefully, as if the massacre was such an ancient event the handles would break under her touch. Her hands rose to her mouth when she walked in, her crying continuing.

She walked towards her parent's room and saw bloody handprint stains on the walls and that broke her. Her cries became more aggressive and she couldn't control them. She brushed her fingers across the red memory. She never was really able to mourn over her parent's death, the Hokage had her removed so quickly. She felt a hand wrap around her shaking body and pull her into a warm chest, she knew it was Sasuke. He rubbed her back and kissed her head and told her to cry it out and she did.

Sasuke picked her up and carried her back to his house and put her in bed again, night had fallen upon Konoha. Sasuke began to walk away and she grabbed his hand and begged him to stay with her. She wanted to stay. He climbed into bed with her and she crawled into his arms, he didn't know how to react, he was finally lying in bed with the woman he loved.

_**-Next Day-**_

_**Both POV:**_

Sasuke woke up and looked down right away to capture the moment of him waking up to Mizurei's beautiful face for the first time. He wanted to show her the village, the world, the life she had been missing stuck in that royal bubble of hers. He still envied the thought that this could have already been normal five years ago. He just wanted to propose to her, make love to her and everything else he missed out on.

I wondered what she would have turned out like if she stayed here. Who she have followed her bloodline traditions or would she have been her free spirit self and become a shinobi? He made a note to ask one day, the topic must have crossed her mind before. But right now he just wanted to enjoy the view of her, sleeping on his chest completely calm and innocent. Sasuke was conflicted because he felt guilty but didn't feel he should have, like he forgot something important to Mizurei back in the village.

"Mamoru." He whispered…shit. He looked down at Mizurei again, how could he forget? She would never forgive him if anything happened to him. Mizurei began to wake and he pretended to go to sleep. She looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek and walked to the bathroom removing her two day old clothes. She needed to feel the warm water on her skin, she hated going more than a day without showering, and back at home she showered at least two times a day. She stepped in and was in relieved with the water reached her skin. She continued to wash her hair and clean herself for the first time in what seemed forever.

Sasuke got up out of bed as soon as he heard the shower turn on. He walked up to the door and listened as she hummed quietly in the shower. He put his hand on the door and blushed at the thought at she looked like naked. He shook off the thought and got dressed to go to Kiba's house. Sasuke walked through the streets of Konoha and made his way to Kiba's, he thought for sure he would understand what it was like to lose something as precious as a childhood companion. He hoped that Kiba would go back to the cloud village to retrieve Mamoru. He walked up to the dog-boys house and knocked the door. It opened slowly revealing a sleepy Kiba.

"Hey man." Kiba said scratching his bed-head hair.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay, come in, come in." Kiba waved into his house. Kiba motioned to the couch but Sasuke refused.

"This will only take a moment." Sasuke said.

"Okay, spill." He sat on the arm of the couch.

"You and Akamaru have a bond that's sacred. Well what if I told you that the mission I was assigned to I ended up taking the princess back here, because she belongs here." Kiba looked at him puzzled.

"So what are you getting at Sasuke?"

"This girl I brought back had a tiger that's been with her since she was eight and when I left with her, we forgot him."

"Well I'd say it's not that close of a relationship if she forgot him."

"Okay, I forgot him. I somewhat kidnapped the princess while she was sleeping." Sasuke confessed. Kiba eyes widened then he just laughed.

"Care to explain yourself Sasuke?" Kiba stood up almost as if a challenge. Kiba's understanding was that Sasuke kidnapped a girl because she obviously wasn't willing and degrading women wasn't something he was going to be part of. Especially removing a person from their animal. That was just plain twisted in his book.

"Kiba it's not what you think. It's a long complicated story." Sasuke said unaffected from the man's challenge. Kiba relaxed and sighed.

"Alright, I'll help you but for the girl, I can only imagine how she feels without him. I'd be lost without Akamaru." Sasuke huffed as his way of saying thanks and left the house to return to his own.

Mizurei stepped out of the shower and felt the cold tile under her feet. She sat at the edge of the tub and let the steam from the shower cleanse her pores. She then got up and dried herself off. She certainly wasn't going to put her dirty kimono on again. She peeked out of the bathroom and saw Sasuke was gone, she then proceeded to check the house for him, and he was nowhere to be found. She shrugged and opened his dresser looking for a t-shirt of something for her to wear, while she washed her kimono. She grabbed a black v-neck with the Uchiha symbol printed on the back and a pair of his boxers. She slipped the clothing on and was somewhat revived wearing the symbol of her beloved clan again.

She went into the bathroom and French braided her damp midnight locks. She picked up her clothing and the pile of clothing that seemed monstrous on his bathroom floor. Mizurei turned on the washer and poured soap in. She closed the lid and was startled by the slamming of the front door. She watched as Sasuke came in, he paced for a little while. Then he turned around and saw Mizurei standing across the room in his clothes. He couldn't help but turn a little red. She even looked good in clothes two times too big for her petite frame. He didn't think to get her more clothes; after all he did just bring her here in what she had on her back.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" He asked not looking at her; he wouldn't let her see him blush at her current state.

"Yes I did, I hope you don't mind me wearing your clothes, I thought it wouldn't be very unguest-like to walk around nude." She teased. Sasuke only grew redder. She walked over to him and pulled his face up with her hand. He pulled away and quickly walked outside. He exhaled in relief of his sinful thoughts. Mizurei smiled in satisfaction that she could play his little game of teasing, just as well. Sasuke walked towards the Yamanaka flower shop to find Ino. He couldn't control himself again if he saw her in those clothes again, her slender body and toned legs, the thought sent chills down his spine. He walked into the flower shop and spotted the jubilant blonde, he walked up to her.

"Ino I need you to buy some clothes for me, women clothes." He said abruptly. Ino couldn't help but laugh at the request.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" She said trying to contain her laughter.

"I prefer you didn't" He said. Sasuke pulled out his wallet and handed Ino the money. "Just bring it by my house, when you're done." He began to walk away.

"Wait Sasuke what size?" Ino asked. He rolled his eyes, hell if he knew.

"I don't know girl sizes." He said.

"Well how much does this girl weight and how tall is she?" Ino asked.

"About 125 and 5"5'." He guessed. She nodded and smiled.

"See you later Sasuke!" She yelled as he walked away.

A/N: Hai so this chapter is extra long a little over 2,200 words. So! Please review and leave suggestions for filler. Also where do want to see this story go? Please press that silver button and you will send Karin to hell! Where she belongs…Tehehe. XP Anyways review,review,review If you just add my story to your favorites and don't review I will stalk yuh! Tootles!

~bumblebeebre


End file.
